Behind Prison Lines
by The Twins INC
Summary: When Percy lost the war, all demigods that were out there, even those that worked for the Titans, were betrayed and put in prison. Max and Melanie Solomon plan their escape and the rescue of the necessary heroes: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.
1. The Beginning

**Hello persons of fanfiction! My name is Sam, and Derek and I are here to publish our first story, so wish us luck!  
**

**_~Summary~_: When Percy lost the war and all demigods that were out there, even those that worked for the Titans, were betrayed and put in prison. This is the life of Max and Melanie Solomon, twin demigods, as they try to break out of their prison and find out who their godly parent is. But their ultimate goal is to break out the necessary heroes: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo. Since Percy's sixteenth birthday has already passed and it's been almost an entire year, Nico has to prepare himself for his own success. If the twins can bust him out, of course.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**We do not own PJO since I'm not a guy that is married with two kids, and Derek is not married either.  
**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: The Beginning~**

August of 2009 had to be_ the worst_ month of my life.

Don't get me wrong, I usually love summer vacation. Especially August, since it is close to my birthday. The only bad time about that month is the fact that it means going back to school soon, and if there is one thing that I hate_ more_ than Kronos, it's school.

Okay, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. You probably don't know who and what I'm talking about. To tell you the entire story, I'm just going to have to start at the beginning. The _very_ long ago beginning.

You know Greek mythology? Well, it's not all myths and stories for bedtime and school assignments. It's real. Every last bit of it is true, and the gods really existed. They had kids with mortals and those kids turned out to be demigods, or half-bloods. The demigods ended up saving the day and defeating some villain or monster in the stories. So yes, the gods were real.

In fact, they're _still_ real today.

They live in modern New York on the sixth-hundredth floor to the Empire State Building, which is Mount Olympus.

I know what you're all thinking: There is no sixth-hundredth floor to that building!

Well, guess what? You're wrong.

You just never see Mount Olympus because of something called the Mist, which causes mortals not to see average stuff like monster attacks and Hermes flying around on his winged shoes. Only certain mortals can see through the Mist, and those mortals are very rare these days.

Do you remember Ariadne, the daughter of King Minos? The guy that was the ruler of Crete and made Athens pay 'blood money' for the death of his son? Well, Ariadne gave Theseus, a demigod hero, a ball of twine to guide him through the Labyrinth. But Ariadne could see through the Mist, so she helped in Theseus's escape.

Do you remember how I mentioned that the Greek gods are still around? Well, they still have kids with mortals. I guess the saying 'old habits die hard' is true to them.

As for the kids they have, well, they usually turn out to be heroes. They go on quests to save the world and other movie-cliche stuff like that. There are demigods from the twelve that have thrones on Olympus, and then there are children of the minor gods.

There's a camp where they all go to when they get old enough. Camp Half-Blood. Camp is a place where most demigods end up to learn how to defend themselves from Greek monsters that find demigods appetizing and a great way to get a snack.

I know, the monsters sound unbelievable, but they're real. Most demigods end up at camp after surviving a monster attack and a satyr will usually rescue them and bring them to camp. That's not what happened with me and Melanie, though. We were just sent to camp when our mom thought we were old enough. We were about ten.

Melanie is my twins sister. We're fraternal twins, I guess you could say. I'm a guy and she's a girl. We both look kind of different. Her hair is darker than mine, and our eyes are always changing colors. It's kind of weird and it makes finding out who our dad is more complicated than it should be.

Yeah, our godly parent is a guy. Our mom turned out to be the mortal. We were sent to camp at the age of ten, and we learned how to fight against monsters. I was always best with arrows and knives while Melanie was the sword girl. She's good with dagger throwing, but I think that she's better with a sword. She claims that I'm best with a bow.

As we lived at camp, we heard the different stories and met new people. This guy named Percy Jackson was the subject of some prophecy to save the world at the age of sixteen. He was the guy that Melanie and I saw at the Big House on the day we arrived. He was walking out as we were walking in, and he gave a us a wave and a hello. We never really talked to him more than that, but we crossed paths a few times after.

When we were about twelve, Melanie and I still hadn't been claimed. We were both angry that our god parent wouldn't claim us as their own, so we joined the Titans. They had promised to make the world better and help us get the answers that we most wanted to know.

Too bad for us that they lied.

Somehow, Kronos beat Percy by knocking the knife away from him so that he couldn't stab his weak spot. Kronos changed into his new form, burning Luke to a crisp as he did so, and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were forced to retreat and go find Thalia where she was still laying under some rubble from a broken statue that had fallen before Percy confronted Kronos. They got out, but they were later caught trying to go through the streets.

Melanie and I thought it was victory. Our side had won and we were happy about it. A few days later, though, everything changed.

All demigods and gods, including the ones on the Titans side, were seen as a liability. We were all thrown in prison where we couldn't do any harm to Kronos and his army of monsters and Titans. I even heard that he kept the four main heroes, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, chained to the wall in his throne room where he could keep and eye on them and where they wouldn't cause too much trouble.

Melanie and I were separated. Okay, not entirely separated, since she had a cell in front of mine where we could see each other, but they had separated us in that way. I felt distant from her then, and I kept thinking how idiotic we were to have believed a deceitful guy like Kronos.

Kronos had promised us something that we had wanted, and we fell for it. He had lied an locked us away like we were nothing but trash.

I think it's kind of obvious when I say that none of the demigods are loyal to him anymore.

That's how everything begins though. Melanie and I, no longer loyal to the Titans, plot our escape. We plan to bust everyone out of the prisons, even though it seems like an impossible job. I don't think we can, but Melanie has a 'gut feeling' that we'll succeed. I've learned the hard way that her gut feelings are usually correct.

I'm just another person affected by a stupid war. I'm only thirteen, and this is where joining the wrong side got me.

And this, dear readers, is my story.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was our prologue. There should be more action later on, but for now this is all you get until you review!**

**Like it? Hate it? Haven't decided yet? Well, review and let us know what you think, please! CC would be appreciated if someone gives any!**

**~The Twins  
**


	2. Taste of Small Freedom

**We do not own PJO since I'm not a guy that is married with two kids, and Derek is not married either.**

_Derek: I'm not? xD_

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Taste of Small Freedom~  
**

Where could I start? I could start off where... No, that would be too far into the story... Maybe where Melanie had her plan blockage temporarily removed... Ah, yes, that's the perfect spot!

So, as stated above in a sort of way, Melanie was ranting about her awesome plan.

Again.

"I think I figured out what was missing!" She was squealing happily. "We just need to fix those road blocks and then we're home free."

I yawned. Melanie always claimed that she had fixed the gaps in our plans, but there were always other problems popping up that way after we fixed the problem.

"Are you sure, Mellie?" I asked with a bored tone.

My sister nodded eagerly. She got really close close to the bars, looked both ways, and then threw me her dirty notebook. It slid across the floor, and I reached my hand out to grab it. I pulled in into the cell and readjusted my sitting position so that my legs covered the dirty pages of it. Melanie than threw the pencil, which slid under the bars. I grabbed for it before making a dash to my small little crawl-space of a bathroom.

I sat down on the closed lid and pulled the string that lit up the bare light bulb. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I caught a glimpse of all the grime all over the place. I had to brush off my disgust, and then I opened the notebook.

Melanie had figured out that there was a pattern for the guards: They would check every hour, then every two hours, and then start over again. We could somehow snatch their keys as they go past.

I wanted to do a face palm. How were we going to get the keys without someone noticing us reaching out of our cells? We would be seen and probably punished for that.

I made a quick note of the plan gap with the pencil, and I exited the crawl-space bathroom. I went over to the bars of my cell, and glanced down the hallways. No one was coming.

I slid the notebook and pencil across the floor to Melanie, who slid it back into her own cell. She went to her own crawl-space bathroom, only to exit a second later. I could see that she was blushing from the gap in her plan that I had found.

"Okay, I guess I have little ways to go still," she admitted.

I nodded, smirking a little bit.

A door at the end of our corridor opened. All of the demigods that were in the same hallway as us peeked out, knowing that it was the guy that would be carrying our dinner. Or breakfast. Or something of that sort, since all track of time was lost in this dingy place.

The guy opened each of the cells and then set something on the floors in front of the occupants. He was carrying his sword, which made everyone freeze as he came in. Melanie backed up a little as he opened her cell and set the food on the floor in front of her, and then he headed over to me.

A crazy plan hit me as he opened my door. As the guy set my food down, I leaped at him. I tackled him to the ground, and thrust my hands into each of his pockets. My hand felt cold metal, and immediately closed around it as the guy pushed me back. I was punched across the face, and I saw stars for a moment.

For a moment, the guy was no longer a guy. Instead, he was some kind of monster that I didn't recognize. His eyes were strange too- one was brown, and the other was blue.

He growled at me, and then scooped up my trays. He kicked me in the gut, and I gasped in pain as he growled in a heavy French accent, "No food for you, runt."

I had a brief image of Dr. Thorn, a monster that had tested me, flashed in my mind. Had he regenerated that quickly? I only had time to ponder that much before my cell was slammed shut again.

And then the guy was gone.

Still in pain, but satisfied, I opened my hand where a small ring bronze keys were. It looked like Melanie's plan had worked well after all.

"Max!" she yelled, cheering with joy. I showed her the full key and she almost squealed. I nodded and shook them little bit. She laughed as I stood, taking my big brother pose. "Now get us out of here!" I could tell she might wet her pants if I got her anymore excited. My expression changed from playful to serious.

"Mellie... You see ... It might be too dangerous out there. I'll go, see if it's fine, then come back for you, okay?" I reasoned with her.

Knowing her, it wouldn't work.

"I'm coming with you. I don't care what you think," she said stubbornly as she stomped her foot in her cell. I gave her my famous 'Do-It-Or-You'll-Die-In-Your-Sleep' looks, and she seemed to back off a little, though she was still hesitant to let me leave.

I nodded and reached around one of my cell bars. I fit the key into the rusty lock and turned it. I heard the small _Click!_ as my cell door was officially unlocked. I smiled in triumph and pushed my door open.

"I'll come back for you," I whispered to Melanie. She could only nod as I turned and ran down the hall. I slowly opened the door, and walked away. Other prisoners were yelling at me to let them out as I exited the Prison Room, but I had to block their pleas out.

Once I was in the main part of the hall, I approached a corner to hear strange voices.

"...keys."

"How could he? Who would have so much guts?"

"Max Solomon. Or maybe his sister. Both of them are pretty bold like that, but I got nowhere near the girl. It had to be the boy."

"Let's go check on him then if you're going to be so insistent," a voice said with a bored tone.

Two pairs of feet shuffled across the floor- right towards where I was standing at. I made a break for it, hoping I could get pass him. I barely passed him before a strong hand clasped my throat, using enough pressure to effectively stop me, but not enough to kill me.

"Escapee scum. Nothing new here. Back to your cell you go," the monster growled as his claws cut the skin on my neck and making a bit of warm blood trickle on my throat.

Another idea hit me. I had to stay strong... prove I can be good for their army... Then break-out everyone.

"I say we boil him!" said the other monster.

"Not yet. Kronos could have uses for this one." A growl sounded from the monster that had my throat. I smirked, making it spread from one cheek to the next. "Good-bye... For now." The two monsters laughed as they brought me back to my cell.

"Let's just kill him and get it over with," complained the other monster.

"Execute Soldier III _now_!" roared the monster that had me. Three monsters walked from a room and grabbed the other monster. Two had his arms and the other one lead.

The monster that had captured me dragged me behind him like I was a rag doll. He slung me into my ajar cell and locked it back. Melanie stared at me in disbelief. I let out a small smile and I bet you, if she had a blue hairbrush like Rachel Elizabeth Dare had, she'd hit me in the eye with it.

But, at that moment, I realized one thing: The monsters had forgotten to take the keys from me.

* * *

**Okay, it might not be as good as the first chapter but the first chapter ALWAYS has to be the best, right? REVIEW!  
**

**~The Twins**


	3. Ticking Off a Titan

**We do not own PJO since I'm not a guy that is married with two kids, and Derek is not married either.**

_Derek: I'm not? xD_

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Ticking Off a Titan~**

I sat in my cell for a while, just staring at Mellie. She was splitting the little bit of food that she had gotten and was planning on giving it to me. I heard my stomach grumble, but I tried to cover it up with a cough.

Honestly, the food portions that we received wasn't enough to feed someone as old as us. Since we're still in the 'growing-stage', as my mom used call it, we should have been eating way more than what we always got. I wanted Melanie to eat what she could, since she looked way too skinny to begin with. Even for a lanky-built girl like her, she looked like she hadn't eaten anything in years.

As Melanie finished cutting her foods in half, she took what was hers off of the tray. She slid her food under the bars of her cell, looked to see if anyone was coming, and then she slid the tray over to me.

As much as I wanted to take the food and water and just stuff it all in my mouth, I somehow refrained from doing so. I shook my head, and then slid the tray back to my sister, my eyes telling her that she should have it.

She looked at me through narrow eyes that were for now the color of the ocean during a storm. Dark blue mixed with grays and greens, like they couldn't decide what they wanted to be. Melanie pushed the food back at me insistently.

"Eat the food or I will kill you," she threatened, giving me 'The Look', as I had come to call it.

'The Look' basically meant that she was threatening to kill me. That's how it is in simple terms. In Athena-kid-worthy terms, it probably meant 'I will whack you with a shovel and bury you in our backyard once we get out of here.

I shook my head again, and pushed the food back at her. "I'm not hungry," I said flatly.

A door at the end of the corridor opened, and a bunch of monsters strode in. In front of them, there was a muscular man with really pale skin, black hair, and metallic gold eyes. I could see Melanie's eyes fill with fear and anger at the sight of the guy that had thrown us in this stupid jail sail.

Kronos, the Titan and now supreme overlord of the world. How corny did that sound? And he says it's a great title since he came up with it himself.

Yeah, sure it sucks. That's all I can say.

Kronos was looking straight towards Melanie and I as he strolled through the hall like he was at ease with the situation. When he stopped in front of mine and Melanie's cells, he turned slowly towards me like out of an old horror movie. As his golden gaze seemed to see right through me, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I shivered involuntarily.

I saw Melanie stand behind her cell and clutch the bars like they were her lifeline. Her knuckles were white as she gave me her worried look. I pushed the image of her scared eyes out of my head as I turned to look at Kronos. He was smirking down at me smugly, and I stood up so that I was at least taller. I didn't like being on the ground where I felt like the Titan would step on me.

I glanced at Melanie one more time before glaring at Kronos. "Welcome to the Prison Room. How may I help you?"

I heard a few snickers from some of the demigods in the prison block, and I couldn't help but smirk a little. That had turned out quite nicely, if I do say so myself.

A bunch of guards roared at the demigods to shut up as Kronos' face shifted from smug to serious and hostile. My hands were clenched tightly at my sides as Kronos stood aside, and gestured for someone to come in. Monster guards flooded the room, and they grabbed on to my arms and lifted me like it was nothing. I thrashed, just to make it more difficult, but the monsters didn't seem to care as they dragged me out of my cell with ease.

"Let him go!" Melanie shouted, her knuckles getting impossibly whiter against the bars.

Kronos got real close to her face, his gaze penetrating. Melanie didn't even flinch. That let me know that she was more angry than terrified of the Titan of Time.

"Listen, girl," Kronos said in a steely tone, "I suggest that you shut your mouth."

"Or what?" My sister's tone was challenging as she spat out her sentences. "Are you going to drag me away too? Sure, I don't care! Anything is better than sitting in here."

Kronos was silent for a moment, as if thinking what she had said over. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "No!"

Kronos' eyes snapped in my direction, and I shivered. He seemed to be analyzing my every thought. Coming to a conclusion, the corner of Kronos' mouth quirked up in a smirk for about a half of a second before his same old expressionless look was back on his face. He turned back to Melanie, and what he said made my heart stop beating and my blood run cold.

"Don't worry, Melanie," he said in a teasing tone, "You'll be of use soon enough."

Melanie seemed taken aback by the statement, and she seemed to flinch a little bit. My sister regained her composure and did her best to make it look like she hadn't faltered at all. Her gaze was sharp and fierce, and I felt like laughing a little, or grinning, at the least. Melanie was in a threatening situation and she was choosing to remain stubborn through it all.

"And soon enough, like all horrible civilizations," Melanie said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully, "your reign as the stupid 'overlord' will end, and the gods will be in power again."

There was a silence for a moment. And then, slowly, there was clapping. The clapping escalated into full blown cheers, and it was then that I realized how silent the other prisoners had been as they watched the whole exchange. I couldn't help it, but my grin slipped out onto my face.

Kronos roared in anger, and kicked the metal tray that was still sitting outside of Melanie's cell right into her face. Food splattered across her clothes and made it's way into her hair, but Melanie stood her ground and didn't do anything but wipe the icky gray mush from her face. She growled at Kronos, but said nothing else as the corridor became silent again.

I gritted my teeth, and my body went rigid as I tried to leap forward and tackle Kronos. The monsters must not have been expecting it, considering the fact that I actually found myself hitting something like a brick wall.

While I was on top of Kronos, the monsters surged forwards. Since I hoped- and prayed to the gods- that they weren't paying attention to my hands, I threw the rusty set of keys that I still had a hold to Melanie. Melanie very discreetly stuffed them in her pocket, but was more concerned about me, apparently, since she got up and thrust her hands as far from her cell as she could and started punched every monster that she could.

"Stop that, you stupid girl!" an empousa shrieked right before they bit into Melanie's arm. Melanie cried out in pain, and tried to wrench her arm away from the fangs that were locked on her arm, but the empousa held on.

That's when I went rigid again, and my blood froze over before going to the boiling point. "STOP!" I roared loudly, jumping at the empousa.

The monster's glowing eyes fixed smugly at me as I flew at her, and right before I would have been tackling her to the ground, the empousa grabbed onto my arms, her talons pinching into my skin. I winced a little, but when I saw Melanie stagger back out of blood-sucking range, I knew that only the little bit of pain was worth it as relief flooded over me.

"Max, you idiot," Melanie mumbled groggily, clutching her left arm as blood continued to flow from her ragged looking wound.

From where I was being lifted up, you could see the way that the empousa had purposely and very painfully tried to rip most of the flesh from my sister's arm. And she had bitten onto a place with a vital vain, too.

I squirmed a little, but the empousa smiled menacingly at me, my sister's blood still staining her mouth and teeth. I grimaced at the sight, but I tried my best not to let the monster see how the quick-paced event had phased me at all.

"Tammy," another monster said uncertainly, "that might have gone a little too far."

The monster- 'Tammy'- chuckled. "It did have the desired affect, though," she mused before looking up at me with a gruesome smile. "Right, Maxie? You won't be causing us anymore trouble, now will you?"

Tammy's voice sounded so compelling, but I didn't even have time to wrap my brain around that concept. I just wanted to keep my sister out of trouble and harm's way. I shook my head after glancing at Melanie. I just had no desire to get her in trouble for something that I had done from acting on my own.

"Max- don't. Don't listen to her!" Melanie was sounding weak, but she continued to yell. How much of her blood had Tammy taken?

Nonetheless, Tammy smiled again and then set me down. She put one of her arms around my shoulder, even though she was taller than me by _a lot_, and steered me towards the exit.

"Max!" Melanie yelled again, her voice cracking. "Max- just- no! Max!"

Tears stung at my eyes, but I blinked them away after taking a deep breath. I blocked out my sister's voice, and I was very aware of the fact that Kronos was laughing in her face, even though I couldn't see them anymore since Tammy had led me out. Call it a twin thing, but I was pretty sure that Kronos was gloating in her face right about now.

Tammy had soon led me down another hallway, and then we were soon in front of a huge set of double doors. I quickly realized that Tammy had brought me to the throne room of Kronos, and I planted my feet to the ground. Tammy got impatient there, and lifted me up as she pushed through.

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking and thrashing in her grasp.

Tammy growled and flung me against a near-by wall. I stumbled to the ground, and got up on my knees. I looked around the room curiously, and I saw four sets of eyes looking at me with interest. I recognized them all immediately, considering that they were the faces of the legendary heroes. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace were all in the throne room, just like the rumors.

"You're-" I started to stutter.

"Shut up!" Tammy snapped, kicking me in the gut.

An_ 'oof!'_ sound escaped from my mouth, and I bent forward a little bit. Annabeth surged forward, as if to help me out, but she didn't get more than five steps before the chains pulled her back. It's not like she was the closest to me. She was the one on the very other end. It was Thalia that was closest, and she strained forward, reaching her hand out as far as she could to help me up. I reached for her hand for support, but Tammy smacked my hand away. I pulled back, afraid that he talons might find a mark.

Tammy smirked at me as the double doors squeaked open again, and Kronos entered. He nodded at Tammy, who nodded in return and chained me to the wall. Remembering what Tammy had did and said about my sister, I didn't try to protest at all.

Tammy soon left, and then Kronos was standing in front of me. His golden gaze was beginning to make me uncomfortable, and I squirmed form where I was sitting. It was very uncomfortable to have multiple eyes on you at one time.

Kronos cleared his throat. "How did you get a hold of those keys?" he asked me with a calm voice.

I didn't say anything. Kronos repeated the question, but I still said nothing. Kronos sighed in frustration.

He asked me many more things like 'Why didn't you try to bust the rest of the demigods out?', 'Why not at least break out your sister?', 'Did you honestly think that you were going to escape?', 'What were you planning to do if you got out of here? It's not like there's any way to beat me or get help from others, you know.', and 'What kind of idiot are you?'

The last one made me smirk and say, "The kind that has a sister with good ideas."

Kronos roared in frustration, and then paced in front of me. He soon stopped, a smile making its way onto his face. He gestured Tammy- who was leaning against a wall lazily as she watched Kronos interrogate me- over to him. He whispered something in her ear, but I only caught one thing as Tammy smirked and left the room.

With blood pounding in my ears, Kronos' knife-blade voice ran through my brain just screaming the name. Screaming the name that I really didn't want to hear. Screaming my sister's name.

They were going to get _Melanie_.

* * *

**There weren't very many reviews last chapter, so review please?**

**~The Twins**


	4. Interi What Now?

**We do not own PJO since I'm not a guy that is married with two kids, and Derek is not married either.**

_Derek: I'm not? xD_

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Interi-What Now?~**

I didn't know what to do... They couldn't hurt Melanie! I'd never forgive myself! I knew what I had to do...

"I got the keys when I tackled a guard when he was bringing me my food! I didn't try to break out the other Demigods to see if it was safe plus I didn't want anyone hurt! I was going to rummage Olympus and try to take you on!" It all came out in one breath.

"So, he speaks," Kronos stood, smirking down at me.

"I have the girl," snapped a guard, throwing Melanie in. My sister tumbled to the floor, but caught herself with her hands before she did a face-plant on the hard, cold marble. Kronos looked down at her and a grin slowly crept from cheek to cheek. Kronos laughed.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico looked kind of uneasy as they shifted in their places against the walls, the chains rattling from their movements. Although they really looked like they wanted to speak and protest against Kronos, I guess that they thought it would be better for all of us if they kept silent.

It's a twin thing, but Melanie snapped something into my mind.

_You told?_

_To save you. Your all I have left and I can't go through hell alone,_ was my response.

_I'm going to kill you when we break out, got it? _she snapped back.

That's all the talking we did before Kronos snapped at us. "I think... maybe fifty will do. I mean, they must be punished, of course."

I didn't listen to him. I didn't have to, either. The sick smile on his face said it all right away.

As Melanie and I were led away, the last thing I saw before hitting the dark halls were the looks on the heroes faces.

* * *

Wow, I've heard the pain of the fifty lashes, but they _sound_ even worse and _feel_ worse when it's on _you_. Melanie screamed in agony as the firm whip connected to her back. She gasped in pain as the guard moved to me.

"_YOU_ did it!" he hit me with suck force, I could have sworn my spine cracked. I stifled a scream and held my ground. He moved to Melanie and I knew she was too fragile to take too much more.

I jumped in front of the whip and it collided with my abdomen. I felt something wet and sticky trickling on my stomach, and I knew that the damage of the whip had been bad. I looked down, knowing this time I could see the damage.

The results shocked me. A huge gash was on my stomach. A little trickle of blood fell to my already stained jeans. Hoping that the blood hadn't stained it, I pulled a picture from my back pocket. The picture I always used to calm me down. A picture of me, Melanie, and mom. I'm surprised that they didn't take it in the first place, but I think they decided to have a _little_ sympathy for us.

"Gimme dat!" spat the monster, snatching the photo. A twisted smirk appeared on his monstrous (Haha, get it?) face. "Ah, a childhood memory, eh? How do you have this?"

I didn't answer him. I just held my ground, waiting for the picture back.

"Want it back?" teased the monster. I turned my head, hoping he'd give it back. He shook it over my head but I just sat there. He dropped it and ground it under his foot. I honestly felt like screaming.

"DON'T! GIVE IT BACK TO HIM!" roared Melanie, tugging at the pole she was tied to. The monster smirked at her and kicked the pieces into her face. I could tell the little shards burned her eyes.

"I'll add about... Hm, fifty more. Eighty-three more to go," said the monster smirking. "Time for extreme interrogation." It's smirk grew wider.

"Interi- What now? THIS is considered _interrogation_? HA!" I said, smirking a bit. A laugh left my throat, and soon I was almost rolling on the floor laughing. "THIS is _interrogation_? What messed up world is this?"

"It's _Kronos'_ world and it will be ruled the _way he wants it_!" The monster raised his whip. He arced it down, hitting me right in my left temple. Then, my world went black.

* * *

_The faded world around me echoed black- no green- no red- no blue... IT CHANGED COLORS OKAY?_

_ A laugh came from a dark color. A fiery silhouette stepped from the shadows. "So, you're the big saviors of the Heroes of Olympus, huh?"_

_"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his first question. Who was this man and why did he seem to know me?_

_"I am your worst nightmare. Common sense. Can't you just look at my face?" I tried to but it was hard... It was a fiery wolf. No a hellhound... yeah that's it._

_"But what is your name? Everyone has a name!" I tried using sarcasm, but with my luck, it didn't work._

_"Anything you hate. Some people call me Chaos but I like being your worse nightmare more." Its hound face curled into a sharp-toothed smile. Blood stained the weapons-of-death and I knew this Chaos guy just got a new meal._

_"Go away so I can wake up!" I pleaded._

_"Make it easy? Heck no! You have to pass my test..." snapped Chaos._

_"No. No! NO!"_

_

* * *

_

I jerked awake, caked with sweat, only to feel the pain of the whip coming down again as Melanie sat beside me, pleading with me to wake up and then stopping to cuss in very colorful French at the monster.

_Welcome to hell again_, I thought bitterly through the pain.

* * *

**Haha, who is this Chaos guy? What damage will be done? You'll only know if you REVIEW!**

**~The Twins**


	5. Another Plan

**Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been lazy, had computer problems, and then I was lazy again. And Derek couldn't do anything since it's my turn to update.**

** We do not own PJO since I'm not a guy that is married with two kids, and Derek is not married either.**

_Derek: I'm not? xD_

* * *

**~Chapter 5: Another Plan~**

After what felt like an eternity, the whip stopped colliding with my sweat covered and clammy skin. Melanie was pale, all color gone from her cheeks even though she wasn't hurt as badly as I was. She just didn't like the sight of blood, and seeing it on me must have made her want to barf.

The pain eventually faded to a dull ache. The monsters decided that we couldn't be of more use at the moment, and they decided that they could just interrogate us again later if needed.

At the mention of more interrogation, Melanie tensed and her face became paler, if that was even possible. As her wrists were untied, she leaped at me the first chance she got, wrapping her arms around me as sobs escaped her mouth. I winced at her gentle touch, but I felt better seconds later. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, tears stinging my eyes as well.

Nothing, not even the freaking_ Titans_, would hurt my sister and get away with it. They'd have to go through Hades if they even though about it.

Melanie was suddenly yanked out of my arms, a startled yelp escaping her mouth. A monster had latched on firmly to her shirt, dragging her back. The monster's arms wrapped around my sister's midsection, dragging her away as she bit and kicked and fought, trying anything to get loose.

"No!" she shrieked, her eyes glued on me as she was pulled from the room.

"Mel..." I whispered, moaning a bit. If I'd had the strength at the time, I would have gotten up and ran after her immediately. Now, I hardly had the ability to keep my eyes open and my mind from wondering to other thoughts. "No... Mellie..."

When the monster re-entered the room a few minutes later, grumbling about an insolent girl and her powerful kicks, I couldn't help but smile a little. Despite the situation, my sister sure could kick some monster ass.

"Where's Melanie?" was the first thing out of my mouth, which was pure instinct. My voice was groggy, but it was also demanding and defiant, telling the monster that I'd rip him to shreds that first chance I could get.

The monster sneered at me, his face looking even uglier as it twisted cruelly. "You'll see her soon enough, kid."

Picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes and weighed nothing, the monster carried me from the room and into the dark hallways. I couldn't put up a fight at all, no matter what. Not that I wanted to, anyway. I wanted to know where my sister was, and I had a feeling that this monster would take me to her if I had the patience. Which no demigod has, anyway.

I heard scraping metal of a door opening, and then I was roughly dumped back into my cell, crying out in pain as the barred door slammed shut. I hear my sister's voice calling my name frantically, but all sounds were pushed together, sounding like nothing. My surroundings faded, the gray and black shadows and surroundings blurring, and I was soon in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wake up, Kid!" a hoarse voice hissed in my ear loudly.

I jolted awake, expecting for a wall of pain to blow through my entire body. My eyes opened slowly, and I found my self sitting in a hazy fog, no longer in the prison cell and all of my wounds from the whip gone.

Focusing on the face in front of me, I can make out the pale, bleached blond hair and mysterious lavender eyes. I know right away that the man is a god, but when I scan my brain for any thoughts of who he might be, nothing comes up.

The man sighed. "The name's Morpheus." When I still looked blank, he continued. "God of sleep? And dreams?" Nothing. The god rolled his eyes. "Gods, you need to pay attention more often."

"So I've been told," I muttered, propping myself on my feet.

Morpheus looked over me. "I have a message from your father," he said awkwardly after a moment of silence.

My eyes just about popped out of my head. "What?" I breathed. "My father?" My breath quickened, and I felt like my luck might just be horrible now and wake me up before I had the chance to ask, "Who?"

Waving a hand, the god dismissed my questions. "That doesn't matter now," he said breezily.

"Oh, like hell it doesn't!" I retorted angrily.

The god glowered at me. "Look, Kid," he said, "do you want to get out of that prison and get your sister to a safe place? Well, if you do, then I suggest you listen closely to your father's message." When I kept my mouth shut, Morpheus nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, so, he has an escae plan for you.

"The Titans, as punishment, have you and your sister down for laundry duty by yourselves tomorrow. That gives you a chance for you to steal a guard uniform and sneak out in a truck that is parked out front in the parking lot."

"Wait, this place has a parking lot?" I asked, bewildered.

"Even Titans, gods, and monster drive cars, Kid," Morpheus snapped.

"No kidding," I remarked sarcastically.

Morpheus glowered at me. "Since I'm here as a favor to your parent, I'll let you live for now," he snapped. He cleared his throat, getting back on topic: "So, you get to the Empire State Building after that, and I'll tell you what to do from there if you get that far."

I stood there for a moment in stunned silence. "How do I know this isn't a trap?" I asked suspiciously.

Rolling his eyes, Morpheus smirked. "Kid, if I wanted to keep you in jail, what would be the point of helping you escape only to be captured again?"

"Oh," I said. "I guess that makes sense."

Morpheus nodded. "No wake up," he commanded. "Your sister is freaking out and losing more blood from her arm by the second." The god touched my forehead, and I was soon blinking up at the ceiling of my cell again.

Everything was silent. Melanie wasn't ranting, and I immediately knew that something was wrong.

Despite the pain it caused my aching body, I rolled into a sitting position and hopped to my feet. Melanie was lying in her cell on her dirty mattress. Thankfully, her arm was bandaged up with some cloth that she had torn from the hem of her t-shirt. I sighed in relief, thankful that she was okay.

"It's okay, Mellie," I whispered, mostly to myself. "I have another plan now. We'll get out of here soon. Just keep on fighting and hanging on, sis."

Melanie's mouth twitched into a sort of small smile before falling slack again, and she turned over on her side, her face now looking in my direction. Her eyes were closed, and, for one, the color was back in her cheeks and she looked somewhat peaceful.

I smiled to myself, silently vowing to stay strong like I knew my sister would.

Even though I had technically just woken up, I still felt exhausted. I strolled across my small cell and collapsed painfully on my bed, thankful when sleep took over everything.

I didn't dream of anything that time.

* * *

**Ta-da! **

**Review?**

**~The Twins  
**


	6. Bedtime Stories

**We do not own PJO since I'm not a guy that is married with two kids, and Derek is not married either.**

_Derek: I'm not? xD_

* * *

**~Chapter 6: Bedtime Stories~**

The morning came for our escape attempt in what seemed like seconds. Morpheus was nice to me this sleep. I was peaceful and all my troubles seemed to melt away, but I swear, when I woke up, I saw his strawberry hair and lavender eyes-even his body-over in a corner, smiling at me. Melanie still slept in her bed.

I sighed, seeing her as peaceful as I felt. It was like Percy whooped Kronos' butt and we were back at home...and Mom was still alive.

Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. The guard did his morning round. This time, he opened our cell and ushered us out. Laundry duty here we come...and maybe freedom.

We walked down the long, steel corridors. The other Demigods in the Prison Room asked for us to pull a smart one and tackle the monster or we sneak his keys out. We just kept moving. We'd be back for them...If this works...

The laundry room came fast. We walked in the door and started sorting the blacks and whites. Uniforms or prison clothes. Blood or no blood. Well, that's what it looked like. We were really searching for fitting guard uniforms. It took at least thirty minutes to find one two sizes too big for me.

"Do you think they'll notice it's too big?" I asked Melanie. She nodded grimly, trying on another uniform.

"None of these fit!" she nearly screamed, throwing her tenth one on the ground.

"Well, so? I mean, like Kronos would notice they're too big?" I joked, trying on one that was twenty sizes too big.

Then the pale face and black hair peered through the door way. "Hello, children," snarled Kronos, sneering at us. I tried to avoid his look because I've heard rumors that if you look him in the eye, he can read your mind. Well, I didn't want to find out _or_ get the fifty lashes, so I didn't look.

"Just stay calm, show no weakness, and he'll leave" Melanie whispered into my ear.

"Secrets? May I hear? Tell your overlord your secret!" said Kronos in fake excitement, bending down for Melanie to tell him what she told me.

"No," she said flatly.

"No? Would you like fifty lashes again?" snapped Kronos, raising his sickle over his head.

"Look, she said these look dirty! No we're going to take these to the laundry truck and go back to our nice comfy cells, okay?" I snapped at Kronos, venom dripping from my words.

"Would that make the children happy? Would it? Whatever. As long as you don't spoil my plans," snapped Kronos. My blood froze. _Chaos... _I thought. I nodded and Kronos left.

"Let's just throw a uniform on and say we couldn't find our!" Melanie said, putting on a uniform that was only a size to big. I did the same.

"So, say we have a load, load it, one of us be in the laundry, and as the driver turns away, you jump in the truck?" I assured the plan that popped in my head.

"Sounds great," said Melanie, stuffing me into the dumpster of clothes. I felt the wheels start to roll as we started our escape. We hit a bump and I heard a 'OW!' and a 'Sorry!'. Betcha Melanie wasn't sorry for running over that monster's foot. I snickered, knowing no one could hear me.

I felt warmth hit the clothes around me and I knew we were outside. In a parking lot. Which I still didn't get why we had. No one here leaves! Well, besides the laundry truck... I get the parking lot idea now!

I felt the tip lean up and darkness cooled the warm clothes. I shivered. Melanie spoke to a monster outside the truck. I heard shuffling of feet and soon Melanie pulled me out. "Hey, Maxie!" she joked as we took a seat in the corner.

"Hey, I want to show you something," I said, pulling our plan notebook from my back pocket even though it was bent and ripped.

"Yay, I knew you brought it! What's so special about it?" asked Melanie.

"Have you ever looked in the back?" I asked, flipping through the pages. Melanie shook her head

"Remember when we were little, I'd read you bedtime stories that I wrote?" I asked, finding the page. This was her favorite.

"No..." she gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, Grace Drean II: Back Again," I said. "Once, after three years after her first adventure, Grace turned eighteen. Her father said she would have to face a challenge greater than any other. Soon, that time came. Hadakru came back and they had to fight him. Not just Grace, but Fred and Dad, too.

"When the battle came, they came holding swords and armor. The final battle was approaching and so was Hadakru. They crouched into battle stance, ready to slay this monster yet again.

"Grace leaped at Hadakru but he stepped back, just out of Grace's reach. Hadakru's foot stepped on Grace's back and he laughed like an evil man. Grace struggled to get free, but no help came.

"Until Fred hit Hadakru with a metal baseball bat. Hadakru fled, returned to his house, and sobbed for the rest of his days," I concluded, realizing how sucky that story was, compared to how I wrote today.

"You, know, it was a lot better when we were seven," chuckled Melanie.

"My point, I was five, don't judge me," I joked.

"Seven," corrected Melanie, wiping a trickle of a tear coming down her face. "I can't believe we were using your writing notebook as a plan book. Well, any other bedtime stories you'd like to tell me? Maybe Grace Drean? You know, the original?" she asked, giving me a big bear hug, the ones I used to get when we were little.

"Haha, sure, sis," I said, kissing her forehead. For the next thirty minutes I read her all my stories. Then the monster driving the truck opened the back latch. We hadn't really gotten this far into our plan but I had a little something in mine. I kicked the monster straight in the nose.

As we ran out, I stepped on the monster, tied it's limbs with some rope I found in the huge room-like thing that was on the back of the eighteen wheeler and gagged it's mouth with some cloth from my shirt, hoping some hero that managed not to get caught will finished him before the Titans find us and search for us. Well, heck, they'll be searching for us by tonight, either way!

Then we turned around to face New York, two thirteen year-old kids, left to face the city alone and save the world by saving the _real_ heroes.

* * *

**DD: Was it good? You know it was good!**

**Review?**

**Also, Sam said I wouldn't have the guts do do this, so I am!**

**Awesomest person ever: SAM! She's loving and caring and the awesomest person I've ever met! Love ya sis! Oh, and if your a boy, kiss her 'cause her real boyfriend won't!**

**SR: Gosh, Derek told me he'd do that, but I didn't think he was really serious... Okay, lets see what I can muster up in the next ten seconds...**

**Brother of the Year: DEREK! He's weird, funny, a great author, weird, caring, weird, reads a lot, and did I mention weird? Well, weird coming from me is the highest compliment someone can get, so I guess that should count, right? :P**

**~The Twins  
**


	7. Among the Past

**We do not own PJO since I'm not a guy that is married with two kids, and Derek is not married either.**

_Derek: I'm not? xD_

* * *

**~Chapter 7: Among the Past~**

I tugged Melanie along the the only place that I knew the Titans would probably check last, thinking us maybe a little too smart to go somewhere so obvious. Hopefully they would give us just a _little_ bit of credit for being smart.

You want to know that place I had in mind?

The Empire State Building.

I know, we were probably stupid to head there first, but we needed a place to stay the night and feel safe. Melanie had an idea on how to stay covered, and if there is a person I trust more than her, let Zeus strike me down now. Er, well, since Zeus is little occupied at the moment, maybe not, but you get the idea.

I trust Melanie, okay? That's the simple way of putting it.

On the way to our idea of a hiding place, I could already tell that Kronos had gotten the message of our escape. We soon came face to face with Tammy, the empousa that had bitten Melanie's arm the day before.

Not trusting what might happen, I snarled at Tammy and tried to push Melanie behind me. My sister stood her ground beside me, her sneer just as scary as mine. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was giving Tammy what I called 'The Melanie In Evil Mode' look. It was scary look, making my sweet innocent sister seem like a criminal.

I gotta say, I was pretty proud.

"What do you want now?" Melanie snarled.

Tammy's face was stone hard, letting us know that she wasn't just trying to scare us into answering questions anymore. Now she was freaking _pissed_.

"You both know the punishment for trying to escape," Tammy growled, her eyes glowing a brighter red, almost as scary as her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Melanie mocked. "As if you'd give us the death penalty. We're way too awesome and cute for that."

"Well, I am, anyway," I interjected. "But Melanie here..."

My sister elbowed me lightly in the ribs, and I smirked a little. Just trying to lighten the mood in a not-so light conversation, if you know what I mean.

"You can both come with me quietly and get a small punishment, or you can get caught later and be killed," Tammy said as calmly as she could. "It's your choice."

I looked at my sister. "What do you think?" I asked her, trying to sound confused as if I was still making up my mind.

My sister shrugged, trying to be goofy. "Honestly, it's a tough choice, but..." she glared at Tammy. "Lets blow this popsicle stand!"

I looked at Melanie incredulously. "Seriously?"

My sister shrugged. "You have your weird words, I have mine. Deal with it, Maxie."

I rolled my eyes, watching Tammy get more and more irritated out of the corner of my eye. I could see the Empire State Building off about a block away, and I knew that we could make it there if we ran fast and actually managed to distract Tammy.

"Whatever," I eventually said. "How about we..." I trailed off, and then yelled as loudly as I could, "RUN!"

At the same time, Melanie and I took off running as fast as we could towards Tammy. Surprised by the sudden outburst and events, Tammy hardly reacted as we barreled past, Melanie shoving the monster to the side just for revenge for her arm.

We raced to the building, and we were about ten feet away from the doors when something grabbed onto the back of my dirty shirt and yanked me back really hard. A pale arm was soon wrapping around my neck, and I realized with rising panic that Tammy had caught me. Melanie dove for the door, grabbing at something that I could exactly see.

Melanie then screeched to a halt a millisecond later when my hand was no longer in hers, holding the item from previously out of my sight. My sister turned around lightning fast, her face showing obvious signs of panic. I opened my mouth to speak, but Tammy jerked her arm back, causing me to gag and cough instead.

"Stop it!" Melanie shrieked, taking a step forward and holding her hands forward in a surrendering gesture. Tammy must have done something that I didn't notice or see, because Melanie suddenly backed towards the building a few step, raising her hands higher than before.

"Just let him go," my sister said calmly, her eyes flickering between me and the monster.

"The come on," Tammy growled.

I coughed, black spots dancing in and out of my vision. "Mellie..." I choked.

Melanie suddenly revealed what was behind her back, something shooting towards Tammy's face before the empousa could even react. The monster screamed, turning into a dust like flour and settling on my clothes. I made my famous Ick-Face, my nose scrunching in disgust. There was a clattering sound, and I looked behind me as a celestial bronze-tipped arrow fell to the ground.

Glancing over at my sister, I saw that she was holding a bow in her hand, and there was a quiver that she started to sling over her shoulder. My mouth was agape.

"What?" Melanie asked, catching onto my weird look.

"You shot her," I said simply.

"Yeah, so?"

"When have you ever been that good of a shot?" I asked, bewildered.

"Since now?" By my sister's tone, I could tell that she was just as confused as I was.

I shook my head. "Forget it," I murmured.

As I was about to brush past her, Melanie pressed the bow into my hand and then handed me the quiver full of arrows. At my questioning stare, my sister only smiled proudly.

"You were always the better shot," she stated teasingly.

I grinned. "I guess so," I said.

We walked past the doors, stepping over the frames where the glass had once been but was now shattered all over the floor and furniture. It was dark, but we could make out the silver glow of the elevator. We pressed the button and entered, noticing that the key was still in the Olympus elevator slowly went up, no music playing at all. Just dead silence.

When the doors slid open slowly, I felt my sister gasp from the sight. The golden and marble columns were crumbling and falling apart, the statues and temples in complete ruins. The thrones were still intact, but they were must and ruined.

Weapons lay all over the floor, adding to the horrific sight.

I put my arm around Melanie's shoulders, pulling her against me. I needed to know she was their to comfort me as much as she needed me to comfort her as well.

We walked through Olympus, finally getting fed up with seeing all the destruction that we had helped to contribute to. I finally found a house, kind of like a cabin, that was still study enough and standing. We bunked there for the night, the devastation of our situation finally sinking in.

We were alone. We were outnumbered. We couldn't possibly win on our own.

Now, it was personal.

Now, it was do-or-die.

And I sure as hell don't plan on going down. And if I am...

Melanie and I are going down swinging.

Hard.

**WHOOP! Like? Hate? REVIEW?**

**~The Twins**


	8. Among the Thrones

**We do not own PJO since I'm not a guy that is married with two kids, and Derek is not married either.**

_Derek: I'm not? xD_

**~Chapter 8: Among the Thrones~**

It was a good night. No monsters. New records for escapees. Well, for us considering we're the _only_ escapees... I think...

Melanie was in a sleeping bag by me. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. Just seeing her like this made a smile creep across my face. This is the one moment I wished lasted forever.

Then it hit me: What the heck are we supposed to eat? I grabbed rapidly for my backpack and started throwing out it's contents. Only seldom food wrappers surfaced. Soon enough, I gave up and tossed my backpack away in frustration. I collapsed from my sitting position, my head softly hitting my pillow. I examined every tile- uh, shingle -on the roof, checking for stability. We could get by here for awhile.

My eyes fell onto the bow Melanie used yesterday and gave to me. Something from that bow seemed to connect to me. I didn't know what it was but that bow seemed to be apart of my blood... Crazy, ain't it? I rubbed my hands over my dirty face, hoping to find answers. The bow leaped from my mind as I realized it was two against a million. Us against the world. This reminded me of the video game I played when I was little, _Army of Two _because to tell you the truth, that's exactly what we were now. And army of two.

I pulled the golden arrow from the quiver and stared at the sharp point it came to. The feather fletchings at the bottom seemed to delicate. It was so detailed with Greek writing all over it-the shaft, the notch, the arrow head. I tried reading it but all my demigod powers seemed to have drained. Plus, I was tired. It was something like this: Αντιμετωπίσουν τον κόσμο: Μπορείτε να είστε ο ήρωας. I squinted, recognizing a few words like 'The' and 'Be' so I knew it meant (Unknown word) the (Unknown word): Be the (Unknown word). When Melanie wakes up, I'll see if she knows. She's better at Attic Greek than I am.

I sighed and threw my blanket off of me. I tried at wiping my face off again, tried to find answers in the back of my mind. I sighed before standing to my feet. I walked from the hard floor we slept on. Then I saw a sink. I gravitated towards it. I turned the knob to see if we had any pressure and/or water and sure enough, we did. I cupped some of the precious water in my hand and splashed it all over my face. When I looked up I saw a cracked mirror and in it, a person I didn't recognize.

Cuts caked with dry blood spotted his cheeks, a large cut down his nose looked painful. The scariest feature of all- his eyes. They were surrounded and red. Showed depths of pain and hatred. They were wild. And they were mine.

All this happened because I joined the Titans. Who knows... Maybe this is all my fault?

_Don't blame it on yourself,_ a voice in snarled my head. My head jerked immediately to the left as the voice made me fasten my breathing._ Don't worry. We're friends. I want to... help you,_ said the voice again, then my head jerked to the right. And that's the last I heard of that voice. I stifled a scream, trying not to wake Melanie. Now even more stuff to confuse me. Great. I closed my eyes and my right fist reared itself back. It found its target at the mirror and it shattered completely. Pain flared through my knuckles. I fought back tears and ended up choking on them.

"Hello?" asked Melanie, walking in, a worried look on her face.

"Hey," I said, sucking up my pain and confusion, turning to face her. I welcomed her with a hug then Melanie's face went serious.

"I heard something shatter," she said, her voice seeming to get older, wiser.

"I saw my reflection," I joked, pointing at the shattered mirror.

"Haha, did it shatter at your ugliness?" she joked back, playfully punching my arm.

"It shattered at my sexy abs," I said, patting my extremely thin and bony stomach.

"What abs? All I see is fat," she said, slapping my abdomen. Ah, old jokes.

"I WISH I had fat...You know, Kronos really can reduce you," I said, making a face.

"Yeah. Look, I have an idea," said Melanie, turning back to serious.

"I'm all ears," I said, jumping into the air and landing on my butt (Well, I'm on the floor!).

"Okay, we need to salvage for weapons through the ruins of Olympus. If we're going to double handed take down Kronos, we're gonna need some weapons. So that's what we're going to work on today", she said, all in one breath.

"But... I have my bow. Can I just stay in here while you find you a weapon?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We're finding you a secondary weapon in case you run out of arrows. Touche?" she asked.

"Haha, touche is a funny word," I laughed.

"I'm serious. C'mon, we gotta start looking now," said Melanie, leaving the house. I followed after her. hoping that my sister knew what she was doing like she usually did at bad times like this.

"So where are we looking for weapons?" I asked, confused.

"Where did Percy lose the battle?" asked Melanie, giving me one of her famous riddles.

"The Throne Room?" I asked, not sure if I got it right.

"Exactly. That's were the main battle took place. Let's see what we can find there. If there's nothing, let's move somewhere else," she said, walking through the busted doors to where the twelve broke thrones sat in a 'U'. Only one that seemed to be in livable condition was Zeus's throne. Melanie whistled. "Dang that's big!"

I snorted and she turned to me. "What?"

"That's what she said," I chuckled but she pounded me on the arm.

"You little pervert. You know what we're doing here. Start searching through the ashes," she said, grabbing a handful of the black stuff and chucking it. She kept tossing it either which way, finding her something to use. I shrug and sat. I felt a sharp cut on my butt and jumped up, screaming.

"IT WENT UP MY BUTT!" I yelled.

"And he says-" Melanie said, pointing at me.

"That's what she said. To tell you the truth, I wasn't thinking about it being like that but you took it the wrong way so I get to call you a perv now," I said, smiling like an idiot. I looked to where I was sitting to see a sharp piece of bronze sticking from the ashes. I pulled it out to have a sword belt with a foot-long sword on it. I grabbed it's hilt and pulled it out.

"Polemistís..." I said, rubbing my hand over the writing. "Doesn't that mean 'Warrior'?" I asked, clipping the belt around my waist. I came to where Melanie was to see what she was staring at with such awe. When I was by her, I saw it.

A clear rod with electricity running all through it, sparking blue, sat in the ashes. This proves you never know what happens when your among the thrones of Olympus.

Then a hand touched my shoulder. I quickly unsheathed Polemistís and swung at the hand behind me.

But no one was there...

**Like? Hate? So beastly you can't describe? YAY, TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Sam's updating next so expect awhile before the next chapter.**

**Sam: Nuh-uh! I just had a few personal issues. But it's all good now, and I'm back to stay!  
**

**~The Twins**


End file.
